The Truth Revealed
by Fefeu
Summary: An unwritten legend. A truth unfolding. A story uncovered. A journey beginning. And their destinies intertwining, following their journey across the beautiful region of Kalos as danger lurks around every corner, and evil tries to prevail in the darkened world of Pokemon. OC and AU.
1. Chapter 1

A Night Long Ago

_The night air was engulfed in silence as they walked through the underbrush. The boy was fiddling with his clothes. They were silk, and covered his muscular body tanned from many days walking through the desolate landscape. The girl was pale, and her icy blue eyes darted across the dusty and smoky landscape. A freezing gust blowing across the barren plains tossed dust into the air, and she shivered._

"_I can't believe that anyone would end the world here, Xavier." The girl moaned as her silky clothes got tangled in the underbrush, dead from the drought. Ash caked her soft hands, and her platinum blonde hair turned grayish as the fine, powdery dust settled down. She pushed her hair aside, and continued walking with a pained expression on her face._

"_Yvonne." Xavier took her hands, and shook off the soot. His chocolate eyes gazed in hers, and they alone seemed to kiss his fair princess. "That man is evil, eviler than the shadows that lurked after the utter destruction, and crazy, crazier than those jesters that were supposed to entertain you on the streets. Come on, we have a job to finish, you can't have one of your bad days here."_

"_Why us out of all people? Why not the Tumbler Kingdom, or the Riches Kingdom, they have better heirs, and they're actually men. You're right, this whole thing is crazy. Why would anyone in their right mind choose us over anyone else?" She sighed, her platinum blonde hair blowing in all directions. "You're right, though. Pull out the stones, we have a job to do."_

"_Of course." He shoved a bony hand into a pouch attached to his belt, and pulled out two stones; one was fiery red auburn, and the other turquoise. He peered into the darkness, which was deep and very dark with the shadows. "As usual, she's late. What's holding her this time, royal duties?"_

_Yvonne stamped her foot. "You don't know what you're talking about, Xavier."_

"_I know, you already talked about royal duties. I know how crazy they are, so- wait…" He paused, his breathing low, and his movements silent. Yvonne, despite being pampered, followed suit, except she was slowly removing a short dagger, one of, if not, the sharpest things on the planet at the time._

_ "I'm here." A small, yet rough voice whispered into the night. Yvonne hurled her dagger through the air, and it landed on a tree a good couple of yards away to the right, while Xavier quickly drew out a sword, its metal face gleaming into the remaining light. The leather grip was stained red from many fights and quarrels over time. Emerging from the darkness was a small girl with sapphire-blue hair pulled back into a primitive pony-tail, which resembled later versions of the French braid, though it would be some time before that happened._

"_Sorry Zendaya, we thought you were one of the Enemy soldiers passing by."_

"_Here's the stone you two noisy idiots wanted." Zendaya said, tossing a meadow green forest stone towards him. He caught it with precision and accuracy. "You two are so noisy, I might as well blind-fold myself, and I can still track you like that."_

_Xavier squeezed the stone tight as Yvonne put away her dagger and Zendaya looked around cautiously before shrugging her shoulders, and put a crazy smirk on her face. Then, a shadow leaped out, and a man, his tall, and sleek body stooped before them, his eyes that seemed to be blood red staring intensely at the trio._

_ "Xavier, can you pass the stone?" The green stone soared through the dusty air. It was caught in her minuscule hands with her perfectly manicured hands. She held it securely as she fired arrows one by one, knocking down row after row of the marching soldiers. Stepping back, she fired her last one, and it cut straight through the chest of a fair-head lad who fell to the ground with a thud. With Yvonne swinging her sword like a badass, and Xavier trying some awesome Water combos, she walked over, and wrenched the arrow out of each of her victim's chests. Suddenly, as if out of thin air, something hard struck her and she tumbled to the dirt, tasting dust._

_ "Zendaya! Are you okay?" Yvonne asked as she lunched her dagger at another foe, and hit him in the head_

_ "No time to health care!" Xavier's strong blade swung through more men emerging from the dead forest like wolves coming from their dens._

_ They limped to their feet as they gazed upon the empty battlefield. The bodies were disintegrating into nothing and they blood soaked into the world. Xavier reached down and swooped up his stone. The blue hue of it always calmed him, and he would need it later, for something even more important than life, of surviving, of being there, of living._

_ They continued onward, no words entered the deadly air as the smoke cleared. The weapon jutted out of the identical background, it's sheer black surface forming four 'petals', since it looked like a flower, sort of. There were many colors that crept along the edge of reality and imagination, with more possibilities than ever. The weapon was deserted. Surely, there were people scurrying around inside. _

_ Pushing open the doors of the same color as the blackness of night which has arrived, they found themselves in a dark red corridor, with identical doors that seemed to stretch forever. They walked forward, before footsteps suddenly appeared, not their echoes booming into the chambers that seemed to last forever_

_ "We have visitors," she announced through gritted teeth. She pounced off._

_ "They survived our army. The whole one?" he pivoted on his bulky feet and marched towards them," Well then, they will have to survive us."_

_ He shoved out a sword with its ivory blade and its leather handle it was powerful weapon. Xavier hurdled his weapon at him, and it glanced him, leaving a clean cut on his left shoulder._

_ Zendaya dodged the girl's attacks and collided against the wall. Her eyes shone with anger as her hands cupped together and formed an Aura Sphere. It rammed at ramming speed and shoved the girl against the man and they collided together. The man staggered to his feet as his second army crashed through the doors. The girl glared her last glare as she slipped into another realm. The army fought until the very end as one by one, they collapsed and they passed the gates into that other world._

_ Soon, it was only them and the man. He had the keys to the weapon, and it could end the world. They were cornered, and they had only option._

_ "If you let us into the middle of the room, maybe we would surrender." Zendaya pleaded. The man accepted._

_ Xavier stepped into the northwest corner, Yvonne into the south corner and Zendaya crept into the northeast latitude. They held out their stones at arm's reach. Yvonne's red stone glowed as she chanted random syllables and words. Before they could finish, Yvonne quietly murmured, "Let him be part of the next one." A large flash emitted from the center of the room. It was blinding, seeing three teenagers hold out average stones, and do magic with their power. They moved their arms, so they all connected with the heavens above. Their bodies' glow was bright blue as a shock wave poured from the room. Everyone within ten miles was tossed of their feet, and people within a mile were scaled from the intense heat seeping from this orb of plasma that expanded and contracted, then turned cool to the touch._

_ Inside, chaos occurred. Rays of aura zapped off the trio, and bounced around before dying off. Yvonne felt her knees weakening, and Xavier felt every limb dead tired down to the individual cells. Zendaya felt something from her right side emit small rays of energy. She turned her head, but then their bodies turned into pure energy and enter the stones. The ball collapsed and only one body lay on the concrete floor, even though four people died in those torturous moments. Rainbows flew up, and prosperity grew across the land. _

_ A few days later, a Lucario appeared. His maroon eyes were teary with love for his owner, Yvonne, and his steps were dragging and weary. He stopped in front of the stones, still undisturbed and bowed until his ears nearly touched his waist. He gathered up all the pebbles, and grabbed a little bracelet and necklace. The necklace glittered in the sunlight as he buried them not too far away. He kept the bracelet and the three stones, each burying them in separate holes. He slipped on the bracelet on his right wrist and walked away from the site with a trail of tears left behind._

_2,000 years later_

_ Lucario watched the settlers wage a war against invaders. He took great care to remove all of the items that he kept for 2,000 years and keep them with him. Nobody ever found a record of him during this bloody period because he hibernated throughout the whole thing. Occasionally he woke up and spied on the two armies, but he never followed them if they left the area. He didn't want to leave where his master had perished._

_4,700 years later_

_ Another war wages and Lucario goes into hiding. He still lived near the ruins of the first weapon and the ultimate weapon. He managed to survive by living off herbs and plants. He met no one during this time, and no saw him. He realizes that peace would be much shorter than anticipated._

_4,990 years later_

_ Lucario left the newly formed Geosenge Town and heads for Shalour City. He made it there and collapsed into a stranger's arms in tears. He befriends Korrina, his new trainer, and gives her the bracelet, which Korrina discovered that it was a Mega Ring. Sometimes, he gazes at the stars and wonders when he will find the girl with the right aura, the one that will save the world, a second time. He likes his current life, but he wants his Yvonne back. He only has ten years left, before his memories of her die off. _


	2. Chapter 2

The Beautiful Beginning

The birds were chirping as the dawning sun rose higher into the morning sky. One Fletching flew out of his flock, soared down, and glided into the open window in a small town called Vaniville Town. Inside the house, I, Nashville opened my eyes as the Fletching landed on my wooden bedpost.

The soft natural light lighted my pink bedroom and my miniature chandlers reflected rainbows all over the walls. My walk-in closet was packed with clothes and her TV was pure black with nothing on, because the satellite wasn't functioning. My white Wii U stood, untouched because my father gave it to her. My father and I had an unsteady relationship ever since he left Mom and mea few years ago. My computer too left unused, because it was a birthday gift from him. I loved my iPad much more.

"Aren't you adorable?"I whispered, slowly sitting up. The Fletchling tweeted in response, obviously delighted.

Smiling, I leisurely got up and closed the window. While doing so, I noticed the beautiful sunrise; with nature's paint-colors splattered all of over the blue background, the dome of endless sky. I let Fletching go. Instead of flying off, it just twittered and stayed put, refusing to venture away. Pink pajamas covered my tan body and my hair flowed like a silk curtain down to my slim waist. I smiled as I imagined my star shaped birthmark on my cheek, and let the Fletching hop up my skinny shoulder. I would take care of this little bundle of joy.

"I'll keep you, but I want you in a Poke ball. After all, I plan to become a Pokemon Trainer." After changing my clothes, my light feet padded downstairs and greeted Mom in our miniature kitchen, where she was cooking.

"I'm going to meet the neighbors' kids." I excitedly announced.

"Ok" Mom said, "Hope you have a good time. Also Nashville," she leaned in close," Make sure you make some best friends. We had moved so many times, I lost track of when was the last time you had a really close companion."

"OK. Also, do you have a Poke ball I can use? This Fletching flew in and it won't leave me."

"Yeah, they're in the closet." Mom replied.

After grabbing a poke ball and escorting the Fletchling inside it, I ran outside. A boy and a girl were standing outside.

"Hey, I'm Calem." The boy said.

"And I'm Shauna." The girl added.

"We're your new neighbors," they chanted.

My sheepish smile told everything, because I was never social with people. So, I didn't make any lasting friendships.

"We are here to lead you to the next town, so you can get your starter Pokémon and a Pokedex, so we can do a lap around Kalos. I know that Professor Sycamore sometimes chooses 5 children to take a lap." Calem explained. My heart fluttered at this burst of information. I never knew someone who acted as if he deserved it all. Of course, I had encountered some obnoxious people, though I instinctively strayed away from them.

"We're not quite sure how he knows about you, because you just moved here. Nevertheless, it does not matter about how people come to know about you. It just matters about the memories you and your future Pokémon create along the way." Shauna countered. They were neighboring rivals, for sure. I could tell by the way they stood, and talked, and most of all, created arguments at the instant of a new moment.

"Come on, let's go! We have no time to lose!" Calem shouted. With that, they turned around and ran out the gates that led to the outside world.

I admit that I hesitated, thinking that it was unwise to follow almost complete strangers to something I barely knew about. After silently arguing inside my head, she just stared at the Poke ball that held my darling of a Fletching. Willingly, I slowly strolled towards the gates. The doors creaked open when I pushed it. I then stepped into the bright nature that was the beginning of the unknown.

Blinking my eyes in the bright sunlight, I continued forward, stopping every couple of feet to appreciate the beauty of nature. Mom always taught me to love the wilderness before what Mom called 'stupid anti-nature people' destroyed everything beautiful. This was always an important issue because Mom was a Rhyhorn rider and was grown up in a rural area of Unova.

Whenever I was away from Mom, I would always start thinking about little details about her. Like the way her short, red hair would always, get messed up when she got angry or when it was windy. Or how her eyes showed her right opinion, so it was possible for me to recognize her true emotion.

"Enough on details,' I thought,' let's go on with the journey. Besides, it looks like the sky's about to open, and pour out its tears, and sweat.'

A good twenty minutes later, I stepped into the next town, Aquacorde Town. It was a minute town with a turquoise river right next to it. It was especially attractive when it was sunny, but I could not see that attractiveness right then because it was pouring heavy sheets of freezing rain.

My thin raincoat offered little protection from the rain or the clammy air blowing and struggling to get free from the troublesome storm. After straining to get to my friends at a nearby table, I sat down, relieved from all that stress. I just wanted to be home, relaxing beside the warming fireside, and watching the news.

"This is Trevor, and he always gets perfect scores on his tests… and this is Tierno. He can literally tear up the dance floor." Calem informed.

"You decide what we call you, Nashville." Trevor proclaimed.

"I would be fine if you call me Li'l Nan. I always loved that nickname." I giggled at the thought of my early childhood name being reused once again.

"Oh… that is fabulous!" Shauna sang in a singsong voice.

"I'm thinking about getting the Fennekin." I said after Trevor showed them three starters Pokémon of Kalos, Froakie, Fennekin, and Chespin. In the end, I chose Fennekin, Calem chose Froakie, and Shauna chose Chespin.

I also received a Pokedex and a letter for Mom. After giving a good farewell to Shauna, Calem, Trevor, and Tierno, I walked home in the bright, sunny weather. However, before I could get too far, Shauna stopped me from going any further.

"Let us have a Pokemon Battle, and start out on our expedition with a victory, or a loss. Either way, we'll enjoy it because we spent time with our Pokemon." Shauna declared. With that, my first Pokemon battle started.

Because I chose the Fire Type Fennekin, Shauna's Chespin was a Grass Type. Grass was weak to Fire, so a Fire Type move will instantly cause Chespin to faint. Instead, Nashville made her Fennekin use a Normal Type move called Scratch. Even though Chespin was not weak to it, it fainted from the sheer power of it. When Calem, the referee, confirmed Route 1 lay ahead of me as I left for home sweet home.

When I got to Vaniville Town, I visited the neighbors first. I did not want to see Mom after the incident. However, I knew that I would have to greet her eventually. Yet, I wanted that to be later. Slipping into the house, I tiptoed upstairs to her room, so Mom will not catch her. Nevermore, it failed, as Mom blocked the staircase.

"So, what did you do with the neighborhood kids?" she said.

"We went to Aquacorde Town and I received a Starter Pokemon, and a Pokedex. The only reason I came back was that I was told to give this letter to you from the Pokemon Professor." I replied as she unhappily handed over the letter in appealing cursive that forms many loops and requires the proper twirl of the wrist. I could almost imagine the Professor painfully drawing those curves of the words, words that were better typed.

After Mom got the letter, she stood silently. I stood awkwardly as Mom seems to stare right through the filled paper. Suddenly, she exclaimed as her face lit up.

"You got a Pokemon! You are lucky! Here, I'll go and pack a change of clothes." With that, she trudged upstairs. A couple of minutes later, she passed a medium sized bag to me. "I hope you have a marvelous time on your lap around Kalos. And also, I love you and want you to reach your potential." I bid a good bye and left out the door.

Aquacorde town had more stores than I knew about. I stopped at the Pokemon store to buy a couple of potions and healing my Fennekin, Fenni. When the river seems to continue for eternity, a bridge rose up from the sea blue of the watery depths. Hurriedly glancing over my shoulders at the familiar, I slowly crossed the high-tech bridge that started a new chapter of my twelve-year long life.

Route 2 connected Aquacorde Town with Santalune Forest. Patches of tall grass, which popped out from the trimmed grass, that I was accustomed collected along the side of the footpath. About halfway to Santalune Forest I met up with Calem and Shauna. Apparently, I needed to work on walking silently because Calem and Shauna heard me.

"Do you know how to catch a wild Pokemon?" Calem calmly questioned. I must have put on a confused look; because Calem started at the beginning. "You first need a bunch of Poke Balls. There are plenty of types, but these are the simplest. The most powerful one is the Master Ball, yet The Poke Ball Factory only makes 10 per year. That is because they are worried that the Master Ball will demolish the Pokemon population to nearly zero. It is time that we move on. You get into battle, and injure the Pokemon. You hurl a Poke Ball, or any type of Poke Ball and the Pokemon will try to escape. If it does not, yeah, if it does, try to injure it even more. "

After that speech, Calem handed out 10 Poke Balls to us.

"Remember," he informally said, "wild Pokemon are only found in tall grass, caves and shattered rocks." With that, he disappeared into Satalune Forest. Shauna stayed behind to look for wild Pokemon, yet I ventured into the woods, looking back, my eyes full of sorrow.

Santalune Forest was a dark, dreary place. Even though the map Mom gave me said that it was a popular place for tourists, I could not imagine wanting to come here just for fun. I was never a fan of places like caves, or my bedroom after I turned out the lights. It made the space look smaller than it was actually was, so it caused my Claustrophobia to go off. I felt like clawing someone with her fingernails, and I could barely control my temptations. I felt slightly better whenever my eyes peeped up. Some light passed through the canopy of green leaves high above my head, though it was darker than I would have liked. All I wanted to do was get out of here. Jogging, I was about to turn around the first corner when I heard someone cry," Hey, Li'l Nan, wait up!" It was Shauna.

"I have a feeling that if I stay with you, I will have an adventure. So, come on, let us have a good memory!" Shauna exclaimed. I didn't object, I could use a companion in this woodland of wild.

After several minutes, they say Trevor and Tierno running around tall grass, looking for wild Pokemon. I looked around, but did not find much. Only a Pikachu popped out of the green, savanna like grass. I knew it was important to build up a trainer's party, but it also felt sinful to remove these adorable Pokemon from their natural habitats.

When the path curved once more, I saw Calem waiting patiently.

"Here's a Poke Ball if you need it." Calem offered. I took it, and after thanking him, continued.

Even though I didn't enjoy it, I gained trust and experience from my Pokemon. Trainers lined the pathway, making the gang spend costly time battling and healing. After what felt like forever, I finally got to the end of the maze-like forest. However much I wanted to get to the nearest town, my friends hindered from going any farther.

"Hey, let's tell everyone else where we are going to in Santalune City." Calem started," I am going to challenge the city gym leader, Viola. Therefore, she had better watch out. Where are you going, Shauna?"

"Catch some adorable Pokémon. I have 4 spaces left in my party, so I'll be filling that up." Shauna replied. I agreed. A trainer does need strong Pokemon, yet, it doesn't hurt to pick up a couple of cute Pokemon. I was thinking so hard, she barely heard Tierno's comment.

"I'll be starting a Pokemon dance party." Tierno stated with glee. I nearly giggled at the thought.

"I'll be working on completing my Pokedex. You know, to learn and care about your Pokemon, you have to know about the species." Trevor said sophisticatedly. I could feel my body urging me to open my mouth and let out a killer yawn. He was doing work, for fun? My five senses couldn't believe their ears, eyes, nose, taste buds, and nerve endings.

"What are you doing, Nashville?" questioned Shauna.

"Shopping and catching a couple of cool and powerful Pokemon!" I unintentionally cried out. With that, they left Santalune Forest and entered through Route 3 and into Santalune City, home of the first city gym. However, more importantly, it was our first step towards becoming The Champion of Kalos.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Dimension

I wanted to do everything. There was an actual Pokemon Center, a gym, a clothes shop, and more! I was certain that going inside the Pokemon Center was the best idea to do first. The doors mutely glided open, revealing a Poke Mart on the right side. The left side occupied a dressing room and a sitting area, the latter of which inhabited a small group of trainers, people who need a place to sleep, and random people who subside to the impulse of staying at the Center.

"Hey, Li'l Nan!" it was Tierno, calling my attention. He stopped in front of me, his body bulging between his limbs casted a looming shadow in front of me. His jet-black hair-standing straight up, defying gravity, while I looked in awe. He stood, panting, unable to catch his breath. Finally, he spoke, though painfully, as if someone was choking him. "This…is…a…Pokemon Center…where in…the center Nurse Joy…can heal your…Pokemon…for…free. The Poke Mart…sells caring…things…for the…trip to Lumoise City. You can change your clothes in…the dressing room…on the left. See you!" Before I knew it, Tierno was out the door, and out of sight.

It had really been useful knowing where and what a Pokemon Center can do. After healing my Pokemon, shopping for some potions, revives, and antidotes, I changed my clothes and departed. Right next door was the Clothing shop, though it only sold hats. I didn't buy anything there. It was certainly a whole lot busier than Aquacorde, or even any town I had ever been! I had always been raised in petite towns where everybody knew everybody else's secrets. It was extremely difficult to keep a hush-hush issue confidential.

A couple of houses huddled together, as a brick wall towered over them, drawing all of the daylight out of the yards. The Gym was not too far away. The importance of it glowed brightly like a rising star in the night sky. A trainer on roller skates endured the temptation to go away into the mountains on the distant horizon.

It was getting dimmer by the second. It was almost sunset. I found a nearby clearing and set up camp. The setting sun looked like a daydream as it seem to burn the remote skyline as it dipped lower and lower, casting pink, orange, yellow, and red across the otherwise pale blue sky. I sifted through the junk in my bag, finally reaching my goal, to get one of my Poke Balls. I held it up to the setting sun, and then kissed while whispering, "Thank you Fenni for sacrificing your freedom, and enjoy the dying sun. Fenni jumped out, and settled down while trainer and Pokemon watched the sun go and flung the last rays of daylight as the moon rose and shined through the night, its luminosity shining on a trainer in love. That was not with a boy, but with a Pokemon, whose name was Fenni.

I automatically knew that something was amiss when Fenni shook her awake the next day. The morning dew was obvious through the durable tent.

"What is it, Fenni?" I pondered. Even though I loved my Fennekin, I did not like to wake up early. Fenni did nothing except drag out my iPad. The iPad could watch TV; do games, text, call friends, and more. I selected the TV app. The news came on.

"Breaking News", announced the reporter, Sarnia Jones," Power Plant fails to bring power to Northern Lumoise City. Investigators are on the scene, trying to determine the cause. Tourists and visitors restricted to go to Prism Tower, Northern Boulevard, or anything north of the gate to Route 5. This brings us to our next headline. A scientist named Professor Augustine Sycamore discovers the ancient secret of Mega Evolution. This type of evolution only happens if the trainer has a thing called a Mega glove or ring. The desired Pokemon also needs a certain Mega stone. Trainers, if you see someone with the ability to Mega Evolve Pokémon, call 1800-654-7895 or go online to .com. Next up is our weather…. As you can see, we are sunny…" I decided to turn it off. We had an adventure waiting for them!

After packing up my packing gear, I proudly sauntered to the gym, only to be stopped by the Roller Skater.

"If you want to beat the gym, you have to overwhelm me." The girl, who introduced herself as Rinka pronounced smugly. The battle started. Throwing out a Poke ball, Rinka released Zigzagoon. I brought out Fenni, of course. Fenni was my strongest Pokemon, so it was somewhat obvious, stronger Pokemon lead to quicker Pokemon battles. With one move, the Zigzagoon fainted and Rinka moved aside.

"Here are some roller skates, if you want 'em." I accepted the present. In a flash, Rinka was gone. I slowly opened the gym doors. Inside was a colossal hall filled to the crock with portraits of Pokemon. A portly man stood by two mysterious statues inscribed with

Gym Leader: Viola

Certified Trainers:

After that, it was blank. I turned my attention towards the center of the hall. There was a cable hanging, so I hopped onto it, and slid downwards.

The floor I was on was a colossal spider web, indicating that the gym specialized with Bug-type Pokemon. This was going to be no walk in the park. Bug Pokemon was often also Poison Pokemon, and poison can do some bad damage to challengers Pokemon.

That day, there were no trainers around, just the leader. I walked up to Viola, and said," Let us battle." Viola hurled out a Poke Ball. I flung out Fenni. The battle began viciously.


End file.
